


Second Button

by JesslynKR



Series: Control Tower and Eagle [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Graduation, M/M, Romance, Slight KasaKise
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesslynKR/pseuds/JesslynKR
Summary: Kancing baju Moriyama masih utuh hingga hari kelulusan. Ada sebabnya ia mempertahankan kancing keduanya itu.





	Second Button

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya tidak memiliki apapun dari Kuroko no Basuke
> 
> Untuk Self-challenge: Izuki Centric, dengan prompt #3: Kancing Kedua

**Second Button**

 

 

Moriyama Yoshitaka menghela napas.

Kursi-kursi berjejer di aula SMA Kaijo. Aula telah didekorasi sedemikian rupa untuk upacara kelulusan ini. Dekorasi yang menggambarkan bahwa upacara kelulusan akan diadakan di sekolah yang berlokasi di Kanagawa ini.

Pikiran Moriyama melayang jauh. Pemuda yang dikenal sebagai _ikemen_ gagal dan pemuda tukang gombal ini memikirkan suatu hal. Bukan soal nasibnya setelah lulus sekolah atau masalah klub basket. Well, ia telah memberikan jabatannya sebagai vice-captain kepada junior lain. Begitupun Kasamatsu, yang telah menyerahkan jabatan kaptennya kepada si berisik Hayakawa.

“Apa yang kau pikirkan, Moriyama?”

Moriyama menoleh kepada sosok yang memanggilnya. Kasamatsu Yukio, sahabatnya dari awal masuk sekolah. Pemuda yang (dulu) menjabat sebagai kapten dan hobi menendang Kise ini berdiri di sampingnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan biasa.

Omong-omong soal Kise, Moriyama  otomatis melirik gakuran Kasamatsu. Kancing keduanya sudah tidak ada.

“Kancing keduaku? Sudah kuberikan kepada Kise,” kata Kasamatsu, seakan membaca pikiran Moriyama.

“Kau sendiri, kancingmu masih utuh, hm? Tidak ada yang memintanya? Kau sungguh tak populer atau bagaimana?” tanya Kasamatsu. Moriyama hanya tersenyum penuh misteri. Membuat Kasamatsu agak merinding. Biasanya si tukang gombal ini tersenyum menggoda kepada gadis-gadis. Sekarang senyumnya malah aneh.

“Aku akan memberikannya, nanti.”

 

* * *

 

Upacara kelulusan telah selesai.

Nasib memang aneh. Dahulu, Moriyama selalu dipandang sebelah mata oleh para gadis karena rayuannya yang aneh. Ditambah ia sering tergoda oleh gadis-gadis cantik, membuatnya dicap _playboy_ cap kelinci oleh teman-temannya maupun lawannya di lapangan basket. Namun kali ini, sudah beberapa gadis yang meminta kancing keduanya. Tentu saja Moriyama menolaknya secara halus. Karena  fokus Moriyama bukanlah menggoda gadis-gadis lagi. Ia sudah punya tujuan sendiri, selain bersiap untuk masuk universitas.

Moriyama keluar dari aula dengan langkah yang biasa. Sesekali ia menghindari kerumunan dan hanya menyapa beberapa orang yang memanggilnya. Dan (masih) ada gadis yang meminta kancing keduanya. Tentu saja Moriyama tolak.

Karena kancing kedua itu sudah ia siapkan khusus untuk seseorang. Seseorang yang pernah ia temui di lapangan basket. Seseorang yang pernah melawannya di arena pertarungan lima lawan lima.

Daripada nanti ada gadis lain yang meminta kancing keduanya, bagaimana kalau ia lepas saja dari sekarang?

Moriyama melepas kancing keduanya, memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana, dan berlari menuju gerbang sekolah. Di mana seseorang telah berdiri, menunggunya di sana.

 

* * *

  

Izuki  Shun berdiri dengan gelisah.

Ia tahu, bahwa ia datang ke SMA Kaijo dengan kesadarannya sendiri. Ia telah membolos latihan basket (yang berpotensi digandakan keesokan harinya oleh Riko). Ia lakukan demi _seseorang._

Dan dia datang.

Izuki memicingkan matanya. Tidak, ia takkan mengaktifkan eagle eye. Untuk apa memangnya?

‘Ah, kancing keduanya sudah tidak ada. Sia-sia aku menunggunya di sini.’

“Shun-kun?”

“Yoshitaka?”

Izuki kini berhadapan dengan orang yang ia tunggu, Moriyama  Yoshitaka.

“Lama ya?” tanya Moriyama.

“Tidak.” Izuki mengulum senyum. “Yang kutahu kau tidak begitu populer? Ternyata aku salah, kau sungguh populer rupanya?  Kancing keduamu sudah tidak ada–“ Izuki tercengang saat Moriyama mengulurkan tangannya. Ada sebuah kancing gakuran di tangannya.

“Untukmu, Shun.”

Izuki terperangah, seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia terima. Tangannya perlahan mengambil kancing itu.

“Aku akan menunggumu di kampus yang sama, tahun depan.”

Izuki perlahan mendekati Moriyama dan tangannya meraih wajah Moriyama, menariknya ke dalam satu ciuman.

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> Kalau pernah searching dengan kata kunci 'Moriyama x Izuki' pasti nemu deh fanart mereka yang Moriyama lulus terus kissu sama Izuki //pingsan kehabisan darah


End file.
